


Wretched And Divine

by wingardium_letmefuckyou



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I appear to like writing men who don't know how to emotion, Mammon deserves more love, Mammon is an idiot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, as always, someone please love this boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingardium_letmefuckyou/pseuds/wingardium_letmefuckyou
Summary: Oh, how he loves you. He, the Great Mammon, the second oldest and the scum of them all.
Relationships: Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 702





	Wretched And Divine

I love you

Three simple words. If he got paid for every time he wanted to say them but chickened out, he’d be out of the red by now. It’s not that he doesn't want to say it, in fact he very much desires to. But he’s the Great Mammon, the second oldest and the dumbest, biggest coward when it comes to professing his love, or so he tells himself. 

He didn’t dare to say it after your first kiss. That utterly perfect, first kiss. Your lips, so warm and silky smooth beneath his while he could combust with happiness. The whole time his mind was screaming: I LOVE YOU. Yet his mouth couldn’t form the words, choosing to find your lips again instead, savouring the sweetness of your taste. He’s dizzy, his heart racing wildly and all he can is hold your body as close as possible, greedily sharing in your warmth.   
“How does it feel, being kissed by THE Great Mammon?” he asks, cocky as always and he rakes a hand through his white hair. He would never recognize it for what it is, a gesture to hide his nervousness.   
You roll your eyes at his usual antics but there’s a softness to your smile, affection clear on your face. Grabbing the lapels of his jacket you pull him to you again, kissing him breathless.   
He told himself it was too early to confess his true feelings, ignoring how deep down he was torn apart by fear, fear that once you’d hear his voice you would truly realize that it’s him and not one of his brothers. His brothers, who are infinitely more capable than him. Surely, you would run. You would recognize your mistake.   
Even when you smiled at him, beaming, like he was the most precious thing in the world… Even then he was still a coward, still the scum of them all. 

He didn’t dare to say it when your movie night make out session got out of hand and he found himself with his fingers buried deep inside of you, thumb flicking your sweet nub, hitting the right spot over and over again. There’s a tightness in his pants, he’s so hard it hurts, but Mammon doesn’t care. Not when you’re whimpering his name like that, your nails digging in his shoulders, your face so gorgeously glowing with pleasure. Pleasure he is giving you, he the Great Mammon, second oldest. It’s his name, only his, falling from your lips like a prayer and it goes straight to his soul.   
In the end, he is still the avatar of greed and he wants it all, your every sigh and gasp and moan. Those beautiful sounds you make when you fall apart, clinging to him for dear life. They’re his, all for him.   
He wanted to say it, really. He was consumed by his love for you, his entire being filled with it. But he was also still a coward, still the scum of them all. And what if you finally saw the truth, that the others were so much better than him? 

He didn’t dare to say it, when your warm and wet mouth enveloped his dick, your tongue swirling and licking noisily. Mammon has to bite his hand to suppress his moans, leaning back against the wall of the empty classroom and hoping that his legs wouldn’t give out. It’s so good, so good. And then you look up at him, a mischievous twinkle in your eyes, grinning around his cock. You’re so beautiful, it’s unreal. He reaches out, tenderly, to stroke your cheek and damn, he wants to tell you how much he loves you, how wonderful he thinks you are. But wouldn’t it be cheap, to do it whilst getting the blowjob of his life. Asmodeus would get away with it, professing his love like that, but him… Oh, but he wants to say it, needs to say it.   
But before he even gets the chance to gather his courage he’s betrayed by his own body and all that comes out of his mouth is a low whine and he’s shooting his load deep down your throat. You swallow greedily, almost rivalling him for it. He’s panting when you rise from your knees, that wicked smile still on your face, a droplet of cum on the corner of your mouth. Mammon kisses it away, swallowing the words he wanted to say with it.   
After all, he is still a coward, still the scum of them all. Nothing like his brothers at all. 

He tried to bury the words deep inside, hidden behind a wall of insecurity and self hate. It doesn’t help, the feelings are still there, consuming his soul, occupying his mind. A constant presence, not entirely unwelcome because it’s you, it’s always you. If only he could say them out loud.   
Mammon bites his lip, not sure what words and sounds he’s trying to keep in. His mind is clouded with bliss, every roll of your hips adding to that warmth spreading throughout his body.   
The sight of you makes his heart clench. You look so breathtaking, on top of him. The moonlight is casting an ethereal glow all over you, as if you weren’t perfect enough already. Oh, it’s hard to believe that you’re just an ordinary human and not some godlike creature.   
Your head is thrown back, eyes closed while you chase your pleasure. Mammon can only lie back against the pillows, hands gripping the sheets with every toe curling move you make. 

“Oh Mammon, you feel so good baby. So good.”

You look at him through half lidded eyes and your hands glide over his abdomen, appreciating the ripple of muscles when he gasps. The look you give him is sultry and sensual and… affectionate. Your face shines with adoration for him. 

He doesn’t know what it is exactly. It might have been that look in your eyes or maybe it was the feeling of rightness at how the two of you fitted together. At how your bodies became one, just as your souls. All that Mammon knows, is that he’s delirious with happiness and pleasure.   
Without thinking he blurts out: 

“I love you.”

Silence… 

Your eyes grow wide and your hips still and for a moment a dreadful fear overtakes him. He turns his head away, clenching his eyes shut.   
Shit, he didn’t mean to… Did he really say that out loud? What was he thinking? As if you could ever love him back? The coward, the scu…   
His thoughts are violently interrupted when you grab his shoulders, pulling him up towards you. The kiss you give him his hard, bruising and it takes his breath away.   
You pull away, only to cup his face in your hands, forcing him to meet your gaze. 

“I love you too, Mammon. I love you so much, so very much.”

You love him… You love him! You fucking love him!!!!! 

Mammon’s smile is brilliant, dazzling and you answer it with a smile that could light up the room, that could light up the whole goddamn sky. He doesn’t know how you do it, how you seem to grow more beautiful with every passing second. 

“I love you, Mammon.”

It’s a whisper this time. His heart seems to burst out of his chest, his entire being overtaken by you and nothing but you. Even without a pact, his entire being belongs to you. Heart, body and soul.   
The kiss he gives you next is achingly tender, his one hand cupping the back of your neck, the other around your waist. He doesn’t move to lie down again, instead he thrusts up, delighted by the moan that escapes you. It doesn’t take you long to both find a rhythm, your hips rolling every time to meet his. You lean your foreheads together, noses touching, breaths mingling. He can’t bear to be away from you right now, he needs to feel every bit of skin, moulding your body against his. 

He knows that he should reach down between your legs, heighten the sensation and the pleasure, so he can bring you to your peak. But he doesn’t dare to move his hands cause he knows they’re trembling so badly and his hold on you is the only thing that anchors him right now. You feel so good, so perfect, as if you were made for him.   
Right now, just the feeling of him is enough to topple you over the edge. He is enough. 

“Ma-Mammon, I’m gonna… oh ooooh”

With a last cry of his name you arch your back, body tensing with the waves of pleasure that roll over you. Mammon can’t hold back, not when you clench around him so sinfully delicious and he’s right behind you, his vision going white while he spends himself inside you. 

Minutes pass and all the both of you can do is hold each other, trying to calm your breaths. The hand at the nape of your neck moves to your face, fingers gliding softly over your cheek. 

“I love you.”

It feels so good to say it again, to finally be able to say it. Unafraid.


End file.
